The present invention relates to accelerometer sensors, and particularly to the type including a mass which is displaced in response to acceleration to produce a force which is a measurement of the acceleration.
Many types of accelerometer sensors are presently known, but as a rule they are usually quite costly, relatively heavy, and/or are unduly sensitive to shocks, all of which limit their fields of use.
An object of the present invention is to provide a new form of accelerometer sensor which can be produced at very low cost, of very light weight, and of a high shock resistance.